1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for installing fencing into soil, and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for installing preassembled, rolled silt fence at least partially into a trench cut into soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silt fence became widely used in the late 1970s, as a result of increased awareness that on construction sites, heavy rain can cause large amounts of sediment to be discharged into creeks and waterways. Recently, the use of silt fence has increased rapidly. It is estimated that each year, 200 million feet are installed nationally. Silt fence installation started with building contractors performing installation themselves. As this job became overwhelming, contractors started turning to silt fence installation subcontractors for help, however, silt fence was still installed by hand.
Silt fence is typically comprised of an approximately 90 cm wide geotextile fabric, attached at 1.5 to 3 m intervals to wood stakes using staples. The fabric and attached stakes are rolled up and shipped to a jobsite. At the jobsite, an approximately 15 cm deep by approximately 10 cm wide trench is dug into the soil. The fabric is rolled out, and the stakes are stood up and driven into the ground by hand using a sledgehammer, with the bottom 15 cm of the fabric disposed in the bottom of the trench. The trench is then backfilled with soil, by hand using a shovel, so that water cannot flow under the fence. When water flows to the fence, it is filtered through the fabric, thereby retaining sediment on the jobsite.
There exists a need in the art for methods and apparatus for installing silt fence which greatly decrease the amount of labor required for installation, and greatly increase the rate at which such fencing can be installed.